


Dreaming through the Noise

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Prompt Fic, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments that overlap, blur into the next, or disappear into the ether. These are a few of those moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming through the Noise

**Author's Note:**

> For the song prompt challenge that said: Put your iPod on random/shuffle. Write one story for each song ONLY while the song is playing. Written back in 2011. Posting here for archiving purposes.

**1\. Delicate - Damien Rice**

It was all Danny's fault, really.

Alex was perfectly content to just recover from his back injury without any extraneous help from any of his teammates. He was content to remain quiet, and unassuming. 

But, then Daniel had been there during one of his rehab sessions, and Alex was overcome. 

Which probably explained why he was currently leaning in, bringing a hand up to caress Daniel's cheek, and pressing his lips tentatively against Danny's.

Danny's lips were soft - softer than any lips Alex had ever kissed - warm, and giving. He tasted like mint, and ice. 

Alex wanted to stay lost in this stolen moment forever. 

-x-

**2\. All This and Heaven Too - Florence + the Machine**

Alex spent more time than was probably considered healthy thinking about Danny.

Thinking about what possible event occurred to make him fall so heavily for him.

Honestly, shouldn't he know better?

Danny was not only married, but a married man, and father.

Why? 

Is it possible his heart could be wrong?

There was no possible way this would end well. So, Alex settled for watching Danny during practice. Conjuring up images, and scenarios so real Alex sometimes had to pinch himself to make sure he was in fact still awake. 

-x-

**3\. Crossfire - Brandon Flowers**

The air outside was still, and thick. 

Alex can't stop thinking about how it contrasts with the way Danny moves over him in the dark of his room. Not a sound, except for the slight rustling of the sheets, and Danny's soft inhalation and exhalation of air. 

His slightly calloused hands run over Alex's naked chest, causing Alex's heart to skip a beat, and all the blood to rush to his groin. 

Alex shifts slightly under Daniel, and bites his bottom lip as Danny gives an experimental roll of his hips. 

Blue eyes meet blue as Danny's hand finally curls around Alex's cock. 

Alex is dizzy, and does not trust himself to speak. So, he settles for curling a hand around the back of Daniel's neck, bringing his face closer to his. 

-x-

**4\. That's the Way Love Goes - Janet Jackson**

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Danny's voice is thick and seems to be coming from all directions as he kneels in front of Alex, fingers curling on Alex's hipbones, tugging Alex closer. 

Alex lets out a strangled cry, curls his fingers in Danny's red strands, watching as they slip through his fingers like liquid fire. 

"Please - Danny - oh, please …" 

Alex's voice trails off as Danny finally closes his lips around the head of his cock. 

"Danny … Danny …" Alex repeats over and over like a mantra. 

-x-

**5\. Only an Ocean Away - Sarah Brightman**

In a perfect world, Alex thinks he would finally be able to live up to the media expectations.

In this perfect world, Alex would smile shyly as he accepts the Norris Trophy, and thanks his family, the team, and the fans, before walking off the stage.

In a perfect world, Alex would be standing in Rogers Arena, the rest of his teammates surrounding Hank, as he raises the Stanley Cup above his head.

In this perfect world, Alex would be able to reach out and close a hand on the glittering silver. 

In a perfect world, Danny would smile at him, his blue eyes alive, and full of life, light, and summer. 

In this perfect world, Danny would reach for his hand, curl an arm around his shoulders, hugging him tightly against his chest, before he let his lips press against Alex's forehead.

But, his perfect world hadn't yet happened. 

Alex still has faith. Because, when his perfect world did happen, it would be the most incredible thing that ever happened to him. 

-x-

**6\. Nothing on You - B.O.B feat. Bruno Mars**

Alex was always the shy one. The modest one. Which, did not exactly translate to having plenty of dates. And the times he did have dates, he found it even harder to come up with ways to keep the conversation going. 

When he met and started playing with Danny, he found it easier to talk. There was something about Danny's unassuming presence that caused him to be more at ease. 

Alex smiles one day after he and Danny had spent almost the entire plane ride talking. 

"Sorry," he mutters, "I didn't think I'd talk that much."

"I don't mind," Danny replied, patting Alex's hand.

-x-

**7\. Banana Pancakes - Jack Johnson**

Alex was awaken from his slumber by a shake to his shoulders. 

He slowly opened his eyes, only to see Danny leaning over him, a small smile curling his lips.

"We've landed, Alex."

Alex rubs the sleep from his eyes, and quickly gathers his belongings before following Danny out of the plane.

After they arrive at their hotel and settle in, Danny tracks him down. He has two coffee cups in his hand, and a small brown bag in his hand. 

"Breakfast," he says, handing off the paper cup and bag. 

-x-

**8\. Look after You - The Fray**

People always say it takes one moment to realize when something is missing from your life.

Alex thinks the moment he is in is that moment. Danny's hand is resting on his shoulder, his eyes full of concern.

"You okay?" he asks, "your back's not still bothering you is it?"

Alex blinks, his thoughts scattered, as the warmth from Danny's hand seems to warm him from the outside inward. 

The only thing he can think as he tries to formulate an appropriate response is _Tell him. Tell him now._

"Alex?" Danny asks.

Alex raises his hand, and places it on top of Danny's, before letting it slide down his arm, and away from him. "Fine," he manages to get out.

-x-

**9\. Nothing Without You - Vienna Teng**

There is a moment right before Alex almost blurts out how he really feels about Danny. A moment when the only thought he can come up with is how damaging would it really be if he offered himself up for Danny. If he let himself fist a hand in Danny's shirt, before sliding to his knees.

Would Danny wordlessly walk away from him, leaving Alex on his knees, staring after Danny's retreating form? Would he help Alex to his feet, pity in his eyes? Or, would he reciprocate Alex's feelings?

Either way, Alex doesn't care. As long as Danny was in his life, regardless of the context, Alex would be happy. Because, if he had to be honest, if Danny wasn't, Alex's quite sure his world would feel empty and hollow.

-x-

**10\. Stellar - Incubus**

Alex often daydreams about the moment when Danny's lips would touch his. He imagines it would feel like they were the only two people for miles around. 

He thinks Danny would kiss like the way a match catches a spark before bursting into flame. Danny would taste like sugar and cream, and kiss him just as hotly, putting as much effort into one kiss as he does on the ice. 

Alex often comes away from his daydreams dizzy, and half-euphoric.


End file.
